World Beyond Worlds
“To head up to the world beyond worlds, there are a total of two methods…” “The most basic method is to reach the fourth level of the Martial Saint realm, surpassing the bearable limits of the great thousand worlds…” “Otherwise, learning from me, there is a treasure that can protect your body as it stabilises the rift between worlds. Afterwards, search for the wounds of the heavens…” Chapter 437 , “The Earthly Sovereign passed an order a thousand years ago that descendants of the Prime Clear lineage are not to set foot upon the World beyond Worlds!” ch. 676 History “Following the Great Calamity, he and a few other experts established the World beyond Worlds together, forming the environment that we currently live in in this day and age, reinvigorating the lineage of Daoism and rebuilding Kunlun Mountain.” Wen Luoxia slowly continued, “These senior experts became known as the Nine Luminaries of Kunlun of post-Great Calamity times. Still, the environment here back then was still very unstable with the Great Calamity just having passed, numerous dangers still existing within the world.” “In order to quell these dangers, some of the Kunlun Nine Luminaries died as well. Later, there were even some who went missing like the Exalted Solar Luminary, their whereabouts hence unknown.” ch 694 Just looking at the other members of the Kunlun Nine Luminaries of the past, it could basically be projected how this Exalted Solar Luminary would have ended up now. The Exalted Earth Luminary of the Saturn Star, the current Earthly Sovereign of the Three Sovereigns. The Exalted Hidden Luminary of the Ketu Star, currently the Hidden Sovereign alongside him. “The Kunlun Nine Luminaries rebuilt Kunlun Mountain, continuing the legacies of the past. It is rumoured that they grasped supreme martial arts of the Jade Clear lineage.” ch 695 Kunlun Mountain’s Jade Illusory Palace had been the dao arena of the legendary founder of the Jade Clear lineage, the Lord of Primordial Beginning. “If it is the Grand Clear lineage, many sects of post-Great Calamity times are actually related to it somewhat.” The founder of the Grand Clear lineage, the Lord of the Dao and Virtue, had established the thriving martial civilisation, enlightening myriad beings in beginning on the path of cultivation. If one were to be looser about it, more than ninety percent of Daoist martial practitioners could be considered descendants of the Grand Clear lineage. “As for the Prime Clear lineage…the Earthly Sovereign once decreed that their descendants are not allowed to set foot in the World beyond Worlds.” about extreme yang seal ch 695 The Exalted Solar Luminary Gao Han had previously placed the Extreme Yang Seal in the deep abyss of the Eight Extremities World’s Earth Domain to pull the wool over someone’s eyes even as he had done so to suppress the crevice to the Nine Underworlds. Who had he wanted to fool? After fooling that someone, where had he gone, and what had he done? Yan Zhaoge curled his lips. Gao Han aside, that woman who had left the Extreme Yin Crown behind was possibly of the Kunlun Nine Luminaries as well. Exalted Lunar Luminary ch 755 Great Personalities/Sects Three Sovereigns, Five Emperors, Exalts of Ten Territories. The [[Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors|'Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors']] were not those legendary ones of pre-Great Calamity times. Instead, they were the collective name for the most powerful experts of the current World beyond Worlds. Amongst them, the Emperors and Sovereigns were more powerful than the Exalts, while the Three Sovereigns were more powerful than the Five Emperors. ch 680 Exalts of Ten Territories Central Jun Heaven Territory Kunlun Mountain - ''' was not the same one as back in pre-Great Calamity times. Instead, it was a newly re-established Kunlun that stood at the core region of the World beyond Worlds, within the central Jun Heaven Territory. ch. 723 It was said that following the Great Calamity, the Kunlun Nine Luminaries had established the World beyond Worlds, rebuilding Daoism and re-creating Kunlun Mountain. The new Kunlun Mountain existed at the core region of the World beyond Worlds. Currently, it was where the dao arenas of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors were located. It was worth noting that when the late Dim Radiant Emperor Yin Tianxia had still been alive, he had possessed his own dao arena at Kunlun Mountain as well. At its peak, the Dim Radiant Sect had operated in the central Jun Heaven Territory as well, with its main altar having been at the Moon Peace Mountain that was not far away from Kunlun Mountain. '''Heavenly Hut Mountain * Jade Mountain Sect New Kunlun Nine Luminaries Exalted Wood Luminary Shao Junhuang - Represent Jupiter. The whereabouts of the Exalted Wood Luminary had always been unknown. While some said that that person was dead, there was ultimately no proof of this. Yan Zhaoge's mother’s Great-Grand Master “Many years ago, there were actually six Emperors rather than five in this World beyond Worlds. One of them was rarely known, this being the disciple of the Exalted Wood Luminary and your mother’s Grand Master.” Exalted Solar Luminary Gao Han - Represent Extreme Yang Exalted Fire Luminary Shuo Mingzhuan- Represent Mars. One of the New Kunlun Nine Luminaries. Earthly Sovereign Jiang Shen '- Represent Saturn '''Concealed Sovereign Yang Ce '- Represent Ketu Star '''Exalted Lunar Luminary Ling Qing - Represent Extreme Yin Exalted Dark Luminary Jian Shunhua - Represent Rahu Star Exalted Water Luminary Chen Xuanzhong - Represent Mercury Exalted Gold Luminary Yan Xintang - Represent Venus. also had another title, Sword God.” eldest apprentice-brother of Dragon Spring Emperor . It was with his own intelligence, perseverance and abilities that he transformed the supreme martial arts of the Jade Clear lineage, self-creating an Illusory Jade Heaven Opening Sword with an ultimate sword art finally appearing this world which can be acclaimed alongside the Immortal Exterminating Four Swords.” ch.919. Married Xingquan legendary Zizhi Emperor "Sword Emperor" “They already passed away more than two thousand years ago.” ch 920 Southeastern Yang Heaven Territory Southeastern Exalt’s territory Golden Court Mountain The Star Plucking Practitioner Guan Lide was one of those few experts inferior only to the Southeastern Exalt in the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory. ninth level of the Martial Saint realm Royal Reed Sea seventy-two regions The Royal Reed Sea was located within the domain of the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory. Grand Xuan Dynasty- overlord of the Royal Reed Sea There had formerly been four prominent powers within the Royal Reed Sea following the coming of the Grand Xuan Dynasty that had retained their autonomy and independence. They were the Radiant Light Sect, the Dim Darkness Sect, the North Sea Sword Pavilion and Copper Men Island. ch 645 North Sea Sword Pavilion * Grinding Hut Island where the North Sea Sword Pavilion was located * Lord Gu Hong Immortal Bridge Martial Saint * Yue Baoqi Sikong Qing lookalike Copper Men Island * Chief and number one expert, the ‘Copper Man Saint’ Gongsun Wu Radiant Light Sect Dim Darkness Sect Regions of Royal Reed Sea Phoenix Bearing Region * Labour Wind City -The Wei Family that Wei Lang and Wei Yunsheng had been born in were the rulers of this place. * Wei Family - Patriarch was Wei Lang’s father and Wei Yunsheng’s brother. His name was Wei Yunchang. Wei Yunsheng second uncle Wei Lang Flourishing Peace Region - Non-Brightness Hall’s Elder Wu is currently sitting over the area. Whole Tower Region Grinding Hut Region Heavenly Inheritance Region Suffering River Region that neighboured the Heavenly Inheritance Region in which Yan Zhaoge had been battling Nong Yuxuan, Cheng Song and the others, time and space in these entire heavens and earth seemed to be in the midst of collapsing all at once. The Clear Scenic Region -Endless Magnetic Storms borders southern blazing heaven territory Virtuous Spirit Region The Setting Sun Archipelago The Setting Sun Archipelago was located at the southwestern corner of the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory. To the north and a bit to the west was the Royal Reed Sea which it neighboured.This was also a part of the mainland of the southeastern Yang Heaven Territory in its western region of sea. While it was called an archipelago, it actually encompassed a huge area as it could literally be viewed as several mini-continents all squeezed together in one place. This isle was known as the Whale Region. By the shore was a grand city known as Whale Fishing City. The primary power here was a large family habitually known as Whale Fishing City’s Xie Family. Their Head, Xie Liang, was a martial practitioner who had Transcended Mortality and entered Sainthood. Still, a major reason for the Xie Family being able to reign over Whale Fishing City and the lands surrounding it was the hegemon of the Whale Region, the Whale Breath Sect that supported it. The Whale Breath Sect was a massive entity in the whole of the Setting Sun Archipelago, its position being comparable to that of North Sea Sword Pavilion and Copper Men Island in the Royal Reed Sea. Consecutive Drum Mountain Range Listening Thunder Peak’s Xia Family from a lower world ch.958 * Booming Thunder Sabre * The legacies of the Listening Thunder Peak’s Xia Family consist not just of their martial arts but also one of the Five Elements Creation Thunder, the Aged Gold Supreme Thunderbolts of the gold element,” * “They temper their lungs with the thunder, their breathing resembling thunder as it is sharp and piercing as gold. Merged with sabre arts, their power rises greatly.” * Xia Guang with the eldest brother and sister are the only survivor . “The monks can run, but the temple cannot! Three Foot Mountain, the one hundred and twenty-seven lives of my Xia Family will definitely not go unavenged!” ch 959 * “A strange physique is recorded in the ancient texts, known as Thunderbolt Blood.” “Those who bear Thunderbolt Blood have extremely vigorous qi and blood which is like fire and thunder, being violent to the extreme. This would give them an exceptional advantage if they cultivate in martial arts.” Blood Thunderbolt Ritual can only be comprehended by those who have the Thunderbolt Blood. Three Foot Mountain * destroyed Xia Family from Southeastern Territory * Three Foot Mountain’s martial arts indeed involve the profundities of the great sun, the Solar Star, their direct lineage supreme martial art being the Golden Crow Incinerating World Scripture,” * Upper Exalt Southern Blazing Heaven Territory belong to the Southern Exalt Phoenix Ritual Mountain’s Wutong Slope where the Southern Exalt’s lineage resided Endless Mountain Range Bright Origin Pavilion- While their Pavilion Lord here was not all that outstanding in terms of martial arts within this Endless Mountain Range, he was rather skilful in the area of alchemy.It was said that Bright Origin Pavilion’s Clear Radiance Pill was greatly efficacious in treating internal injuries of one’s qi and blood.After ascertaining how to get there, Xia Guang headed for Bright Origin Pavilion, seeking to obtain medicine. ch.960 Northweastern Dim Heaven Territory Northweastern Exalt Lian Zulin. Rule the Red Sea. Ordered Xue Chuqing's capture. Eastern Vast Heaven Territory Eastern Exalt - figure atop the nine-branched ancient tree gradually became distinct as the figure of a scholarly-looking middle-aged man was revealed, garbed in the green robe of a scholar with a refined bearing. ch 848 Support the Earth Sovereign The Eastern Exalt’s lineage cultivated in what was known as the Longevity Martial Scripture. It was a branch of the direct lineage of the past Four Imperials of Daoism, the Southern Extremity Longevity Emperor. Those who cultivated in the Longevity Martial Scripture would have their longevities extended, brimming with endless life force as their auras prospered. Their true essence and aura-qi could nourish boundless life force, transforming into the qi of boundless lifeforms. Plants and trees thrived on Remote Cloud Mountain as a large amount of rare spirit plants and medicines could be found there, causing it to be famed throughout the World beyond Worlds. The Eastern Exalt and the Southeastern Exalt whose domains neighboured each other were both renowned beneath the heavens for their skill in alchemy. The difference was that the outstanding alchemical skills of the Southeastern Exalt, Cao Jie, were simply his own talent. There were few amongst his disciples who received his legacy in this area. Meanwhile, the Eastern Exalt’s lineage contained many who were experts in pill concoction and famed for their skill in alchemy. In the entire World beyond Worlds, the average pill concoction level of Clear Light Locale disciples was a cut above the rest. In this, they benefited from the local environment of Remote Cloud Mountain as well as the unique characteristics of the Longevity Martial Scripture. Still, this definitely did not mean that they were lacking in combat power. ch 844 Remote Cloud Mountain’s Clear Light Locale - emblem of an ancient tree that had nine branches. Longevity Martial Scripture Wood Green Thunder Finger- beneath that single finger, thunder was born which instantly enveloped the heavens and earth. Five Elements Samsara Wheel - a palm technique who use the five elements to attack. Members Junior apprentice-brother Li Cheng youth who resembled Sikong Qing Senior apprentice-brother Lao Xiang Yiyan -have the Withered Wood Meeting Spring Body .who is the most outstanding expert of the newer generation in this eastern Vast Heaven Territory. He possesses the miraculous physique, the Withered Wood Meeting Spring body, and also cultivates in a supreme martial art like the Longevity Martial Scripture which allows him an infinite lease of life. He also has the great reputation of being undying at the same cultivation level.” ch. 846 Northeastern Sky Heaven Territory Liu Zhenggu Northeastern Exalt - There was a jade belt at his waist and a purple crown on his head as he was an authoritative-looking white-haired old man with a face that was purplish-red in colour. With every stride of his, a boom like explosive thunder seemed to resound between the heavens and the earth, causing even the very spaceto quake as a result. the Palace Lord of Green Sky Mountain’s Grave Thunder Palace The lineages of the Northeastern Exalt and the Eastern Exalt actually ultimately stemmed from the same source. Both of them could be considered as part of the direct lineage of one of the past Four Imperials of Daoism, the Southern Extremity Longevity Emperor. ch 849 Supports Yan Zhaoge's Mother Arts Divine Sky Proper Arts of the northeastern Sky Heaven Territory’s Green Sky Mountain’s Grave Thunder Palace’s lineage Northern Profound Heaven Territory Guan Nothern Exalt Cloud Pavilion Mountain’s Profound Remnant Locale - lineage of the current Northern Exalt. Zeng Mo Northern Heaven Qilin- expert of the eighth level of the Martial Saint realm, the mid Immortal Bridge stage. Guan Yuluo - GrandDaughter of Nothern Exalt Once, when Lady was admiring the snow in the northern Profound Heaven Territory, she mentioned that that the scenery there was more desolate than on Kunlun Mountain.” Xiao ai ch 722 Western Yuan Heaven Terrritory The western Yuan Heaven Terrritory’s Nongli Mountain was where the Western Exalt’s dao arena was located. Category:World Beyond Worlds